The one that got away
by zeiya007
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru's Wedding and everything is where it should be except for Usagi's heart. this is my ideal ending of Sailor Moon


Inspired by Katy Perry's song "The one that got away"  
I totally love the song and I felt that it suits Usagi and Seiya since it express my ideal ending for sailor moon.  
-

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radio head  
And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos  
Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof  
Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never plan that one day I'd be losing you_

I never thought that loosing you would be this hard, harder than when Mamoru and I have part so many times before. Surely I cried myself out those times that we broke up, when he went to America to study I did feel sad but in the end knowing that whatever it is that we have to go through we would still end up together somehow I feel that the separation would only be momentarily. But in your case it was a totally different story, I never realized that I have fallen in love with you until that faithful afternoon that we bid our goodbyes. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you my feelings, I feel bad keeping you in the dark, making you think that what you have is an unrequited love which clearly is not the case.

_And in another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in other life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

I'm sorry Seiya, I really am, if only I wasn't burdened with this cursed destiny I would have choose you, I would have stayed with you or rather I would have begged you to stay with me. Now all I can do is wonder what would it be like if we are allowed with our love?

I took a deep breath and looked at my reflection at the mirror and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall 15 more minutes I whisper to myself. Today is my wedding day, the day that I become one with Mamoru, the day that would mark the start of a new life. A life where I have to live my destiny, the path that has been planned ahead of me, the life that I have to walk through, the path that made me choose not to be with you.  
_  
__I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one, we got the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa  
Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the blues  
It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse_

There is no point in thinking about this anymore, I can't be thinking twice right now. I should stop torturing myself. I pushed the STOP button on the radio and wiped the fresh batch of tears that runs on my flushed cheeks, again my mascara is ruined. Seiya's voice on the radio stopped and I feel like dying. I hastily took the small bottle with my shivering hands in a fail attempt to reapply some in my lifeless eyes. I sighed again for the millionth time this day.

"You could at least pretend to be happy Usagi" I didn't notice Minako standing by the bed post.  
How long have you been there? I asked her without any effort to cover the feeling of gloom in my voice.  
"Long enough." She replied not meeting my eyes. What good is it to have the goddess of love as an ally when she herself can't do anything for me?

You don't have to babysit me I won't be a runaway bride. I still… I trailed off as I looked at the clock again it's almost time, just 3 more minutes_….._ have a couple more of minutes to think of him. Could you at least spare me that small amount of time?  
"Usagi, I'm really sorry"  
You don't have to be sorry Minako I tried to put a smile on my stoic face and it looks awful.  
_  
__And in another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

There he is all smiles and contentment standing in the alter, here I am walking by myself, I'm holding back a new batch of tears, I feel like chocking I want to cry so hard…Seiya I faintly called his name.  
A few more steps and I would reach the altar.  
A few more steps and I would be with Mamoru for the rest of my life.  
A few more steps and I will be killing all thoughts and memories of Seiya in me.  
A few more steps and I would be fulfilling my destiny.  
A few more steps but I stopped.  
I looked at the people around me.  
I looked at each of my friends face.  
I looked at Mamoru who seems to want to meet me half way but was restrained by his best man.  
I looked at Seiya in the corner of the church.

I looked at Seiya again this time intently, not wanting to blink, have I finally gone crazy?  
Is my mind finally become delusional? Seiya smiled at me, my eyes although clouded with tears took in his smile, his ever charming smile and then he waved as if motioning me to continue with my walk on the aisle.  
I stopped dead on my tracks by this time I realize Mamoru is already at my side supporting me and I'm choking so hard that I can't breathe. I looked at the corner where Seiya is but this time he was gone. I stood up frantically looking around. I refuse to believe that the Seiya I saw was just an illusion I want to know if he was really here.

"Usagi what's wrong? Usagi" I looked at Mamoru his eyes held so much worries and uncertainty, thank you for the veil that he failed to see my tear streaked face. I did not respond and continue to look all over the place till I spotted a figure leaving the church.  
My heart shattered into a million pieces as I saw the figure with its back on me waving its hand goodbye.  
_  
The one, the one, the one  
The one that got away  
_  
I became queen.  
_  
All these money can't buy me a time machine, no  
Can't replace you with a million rings, no  
I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa  
'Cause now I pay the price  
_  
The cold wind in the balcony consumes me as I looked up to the night sky.  
"Mama, tell me the story of the Princess and the Knight."  
I looked down to meet a pair of beautiful red eyes; I picked up the little girl and patted her head.  
I've already told you that a countless time Chibiusa you should have memorized it by now.  
The little girl in my arms pouted and I can't help but smile to her cute expression.  
Ok, I'll tell you again.  
"Really?" her eyes light up  
Yes really I assured her.  
"This time mama you have to give them a happy ending."  
But isn't it already a happy ending?  
"But the princess chose the Prince and not the Knight. She should have chosen the Knight."  
But if the Princess didn't chose the Prince then she won't be queen and the little princess wouldn't be born.  
"Eh? Is that so?"  
Yes I assured her as I felt the all so familiar pang in my heart.  
"Ahh uhh.. You're wrong mama"  
And why is that small lady? I questioned her surprised by her response.  
"If the Princess chose the Knight they would still have a baby. Of course she won't be the small princess but I'm sure she's still pretty." My heart sank with her answer and I didn't notice Chibiusa's small hands as they wipe the tears that come rushing down my eyes.  
Maybe in another lifetime, the Princess will choose the Knight.  
Chibiusa beamed at my response and gave me a peck on the chicks as she lead me on the way to her pink bed.  
_  
In another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

_The one, the one, the one, the one_

_And in another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

Anime Princess - Thanks for correcting me in Chibusa's eye color.


End file.
